The spark
by Ninjasnowflake
Summary: Harry gets the one he wants, but it seems everything isn't quite like it should be. Why is there no spark when they kiss? It takes place from year 5 till after the war. it contains ChoxHarry, Hinny and Drarry.


Warning!! Even if this is tagged Drarry it will focus a lot on ChoxHarry and Hinny.

AN: I've wanted to write something like this for a while. This idea came to me, while i was on a bus to Germany from Denmark. so if it contains a lot of mistakes it's because it's written on my phone- i did try to reread it but im tired haha- i hope you enjoy it :)

He wasnt sure why kissing Cho Chang. didnt feel as utterly amazing as he had expected. Sure, she was crying, which could possible ruin the moment just a little bit. Honestly he had expected more. In books you read about the moment the main characters lips meet their crush's lips and how it send sparks through their body.

Harry felt absolutely nothing, in all honesty he felt quite weird about how Cho's lips moved with his own.

He had no clue what he was doing, he simply moved his lips against Cho's, hoping he was doing it right.

The kiss ended after a bit, Harry honestly not being sad about it a all. Cho smiled at him, before she too left the room of requirement.

Harry was left alone with his thoughts, wondering just why he hadnt felt anything. There was no butterflies, no joy, no spark. There was nothing. Nothing but confusion and quite discomfort.

What was wrong with him? He had been dreaming about this girl for over a year and then when they finally kissed he couldn't even enjoy it.

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he ran a finger over his lips. He made a face.

Honestly he hadn't been dreaming about kissing Cho. He had wanted to date her, walk around Hogwarts, holding hands, hugging her goodbye after he followed her to class. In none of these dream scenarios had been kisses.

Harry still wanted all those things, he jst wasnt sure why kissing someone he wanted all those things with would make him so uncomfortable. He half hoped they wouldnt have to do it again.

On the other hand, maybe all first kisses was this awkward and non amazing, maybe all he had to do was continue kissing Cho and at one point he would feel the spark.

He nodded to himself, finally geting himself enough together to leave the room of requirement and go to dinner.

\--o-o--

Harry was positive he didnt like kissing. Him and Cho had, had a thing going for the last month. They weren't yet official, but almost there.

This meant of course, sneaking into corridors to snog. To Harrys horror, he had disliked snogging even more than kissing.

He had stood there wih Cho's tongue in his mouth, feeling it move around, rubbing over his walls and his own tongue. He had experimentally rubbed back, expecting it to become less weird if he did so. His efforts had been wasted though, it still felt as weird as it first had.

Someone elses tongue was in his mouth for god sake, how could that possible be enjoyable?

Cho seemed to have realized his discomfort by the look she had currently directed at him. They had been snogging, untill she had pulled away, with a little sigh. Now she was just looking at him.

"Harry, something is up with you. Whats wrong?" She said, reaching in to take his hand in hers.

A soft smile spread on his face, as he interwined their fingers. This he could enjoy. He gave her hand a soft squeeze, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"honestly I don't know what's wrong with me, Cho" He sighed softly.

Cho nodded a little, before lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Maybe this.." here she gestured around them "...was a mistake, Harry"

Harry blinked. A mistake? The snogging probably was, but them. No. He liked Cho. And she liked him. Why shouldnt they go out? Why shouldnt they date?

It was clear to him he couldn't say that though, so instead he bit his lip and said the opposite of what he was thinking.

"Maybe it was."

Cho looked shocked, the shock quickly replaced by anger. "That's what you think is it?" She pulled her hand out of his, clearly trying to keep her tears at bay.

"We're so over Harry." She managed to say, before she teared up, leaving the corridor they had been hiding in.

Harry didn't dare correct her, that they had never actually been. He looked down to the floor, sighing softly as he gently ran his thumb over the heat on his palm. Only seconds before Cho's hand had been in his.

Why did he let her go? He was supposed to be a Gryffindor and he wasnt even brave enough to tell the girl he adored, that he didn't enjoy kissing her.

When you saw it like that, maybe this was for the best. She would probably have been even more hurt if Harry had told her just that. He still didn't understand why he even felt like that.

\--o-o--

Harry couldnt help but watch Cho, as she changed direction, mid sprint, chasing after the golden snitch.

She was absolutely stunning, with her hair waving in the wind behind her, focused on her goal. Harry couldnt help but feel his heart sink in his chest.

She could have been his, but now the rumors said she was dating Terry Booth. Harry bet Terry enjoyed having Cho invade his personal space.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to focus on the game, but he couldn't help it, when his gaze returned to her. Cho. The girl he could have had, if he had just enjoyed kissing her.

He had considered telling her, after they broke it off, but he just couldn't get himself to do it. It would only break her heart further. By now it was also too late. It had already been too long, a whole season had already passed.

\--o-o--

Harry found himself surrounded by Weasleys. His black hair standing in stark contrast to the red sea of heads around him.

It was Christmas. Everyone he loved was under one roof to celebrate the holiday. He should be happy, but honestly he couldn't quite get the joy to settle.

He was crushing on Ginny. His best mates sister of all people. He couldnt help it. She was like a sister for him in some senses, but in others, she seemed like the right girl for him.

After Dumbledores army and the failed relationship with Cho, him and the youngest Weasley had grown closer. She had listened, when noone else seemed to have time. She had encouraged him, when nothing seemed to make sense.

As much as Hermione and Ron was always there for him, Ginny had taken a special place in his heart. A place he knew it was dangerous to fill.

After the episode with Cho, he had tried not to think about it. Tried not to worry, that he would never feel the spark. It had worked, untill now that was.

How could he not fall for her? He sighed as he ate another christmas cookie, watching the flames try to compete with Ginnys hair.

She was beautiful. The Weasley jumper, she wore hugged her curves and the way her face brightned as she laughed at something Fred said, made her beauty even clearer.

It wasnt only her beauty which had enchanted Harry though. She was intelligent, her humor was endearing and all in all she was interesting. Where Cho had been more on the quite side, Ginny was filled with noises, which was probably an result of growing up with so many brothers.

She had something about her. And Harry knew he was fuckt.

\--o-o--

That same night, he and Ron lay in the darkness of Rons bedroom. Harry wasnt really sure what he was doing as he spoke.

"I think i like Ginny"

There was no response and Harry half thought Ron was asleep, untill said male broke the silence and said.

"as in like like? Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, before realizing the dark made it impossible for Ron to see.

"positive"

Ron sighed softly. "You want my approval to persuade her, dont you?"

Harry hummed. "Yes, I didnt want to do anything about it without talking to you first. Youre my best friend befre anything else."

Ron chuckled softly at that, the embarrasment clear in his voice. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad if you to became an item"

Harry couldnt help but let the first truly genuine smile spread on his face.

"thank you" he whispered after a while.

Ron seemed to have already fallen asleep by then.

\--o-o--

Everything about his relationship with Ginny was amazing. He wished he could say that. At first it had been just that, but by now, Harry realized nothing had changed.

Where Cho had been gentle, Ginny was aggressive. The style of kissing hadn't changed what he felt about said activity though.

Ginnys tongue felt as weird inside his mouth as Chos had. Her hand running down his sides as they kissed, intentions clear, felt terrifying instead of exciting.

He couldn't say no to her though. He allowed her hands to move over him, under his shirts, only for them to remove said clothing. He figured he'd have to return the favor, moving his hands to undo her shirt, before pushing it off her shoulders.

He wasnt one to feel shy, when exposed and he didnt now, but he felt uncomfortable only because he knew where this was going.

The remaining clothes followed the shirts and by the time they were naked, Harry most of all wanted to run away.

Harry had lost his first kiss to a girl in the room of requirement and now he would lose his virginity in the exact same room.

Ginny grinned down at him as she trailed kisses over his neck, down his chest. He allowed her to take the lead, letting her explore whatever part of him she wished to. All the while his toes curled in discomfort, his fingers dug into his own palms and he tried hard not to tell her to stop.

He wasnt sure why he let her continue, maybe he was just curious what it felt like to be so intimate with someone. Maybe he just wanted to please her. He didn't know.

When she took his hand, guiding it in between her legs, Harry couldnt breath. He was terrified. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he didnt want to show her just how weird this was to him.

Even if it felt weird, her touch sent something through him. He wasnt sure what, but it affected his cock. Harry could feel it growing, but he couldn't quite understand why.

To him everytime he got hard, was like waking up from a wet dream. He never knew what was happening.

Ginny seemed to appriciate it though. His reaction to her, encouraging her to actually push his finger inside her.

All he could think was, how wet his finger felt. It was warm and wet and the texture his finger ran over felt slightly bumpy. He curled up his finger slightly, earning a soft groan from Ginny.

He swirled his finger inside her, trying not to think about what he was doing. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, hoping it was the reaction she wanted to her hand rubbing over his bulge.

All he felt was weird. It couldnt be described any other way and when she seemed satisfied with how he had worked his fingers inside her, she got ontop of him, positioning herself, before grabbing a hold of his cock, pushing herself down.

If his finger inside her had felt weird, this felt even weirder. Something was squishing his cock. It was warm and wet. And when she moved, he could feel how the pressure moved over his length.

He watched her. Even like this she was beautiful, but he felt bad for wanting this to end as soon as possible.

He bucked his hips up, figuring more friction between their bodies would only speed up the process.

Harry knew the moans leaving her lips was supposed to make him feel things, but it did nothing. He was quite annoyed by them. They were loud and right in his ear, as she kissed down his neck, while he desperately bucked up his hips, wishing for it to end soon.

Luckily it did. And all Harry felt was relief when he came ino the condom, panting softly. It was quite the workout.

\--o-o--

Ginny realized something was up, when he kept making up excuses, so they couldnt spend time together alone.

When she confronted him, he saw the episode with Cho flash for his eyes. This had been a mistake. Maybe not their relationship, but the sex.

Harry never wanted to do it again. Which he knew had absolutely nothing to do with Ginny. She was amazing.

The talk ended much like the one with Cho. Except instead of crying, Ginny slapped him and stormed off, her red hair waving behind her.

\--o-o--

The war was over and everyone expected him to settle down, have a couple kids, become an auror and keep saving the world.

Harry found he didn't want to do that. He wasn't even sure he wanted kids, but he was sure he didn't want to save the world anymore. The wizarding worlds expectations were too much for him, so he hid the only place he knew a wizard could hide.

In the muggleworld.

That was where he met Draco Malfoy. Said male was looking for a job. And it just happened so that Harry was looking for an employee.

It turned out starting your own pet shop wasn't as easy as one would think.

They had fought. Of course they had. It was them. But Malfoy had returned the same day, inviting Harry to get a beer.

He couldnt say no.

Harry found himself sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand, waiting for someone he used to hate. They had both grown up he realized then. They were going to meet up and have a civile conversation.

Hell this was how Harry met up with most of his friends these days. When Draco showed Harry wasnt sure what to expect, but it certainly wasnt what happened.

At first it had been quite awkward, they had had a beer each, before Draco broke the silence. And since then it had just flowed. They had talked far into the night, talk accompanied by plenty of alcohol.

He didnt know Draco's excuse for getting drunk, but his was clear. Even if it was going well, he couldnt help but be nervous around the blonde.

Both drunk they ended up in Harrys bed and when he woke up the next morning, blonde hair like a thorn in his eyes, he was sure he had made another mistake. In his head, sex would always be a mistake.

It turned out his mistake wasn't physical, but verbal. He had confessed his deepest secret to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Said male now knew what a freak Harry truly was. Harry found it ironic that his aunt and uncle had in the end been right.

Draco landed the job though. How could Harry not give it to him? Draco needed the job and Harry needed his help. He could possible find someone else, but he found himself reluctant to do so.

He wanted to work on whatever tentiative friendship they were slowly building. And it seemingly worked, as they worked together day after day Harry realized the Slytherin wasn't all bad.

He was actually quite pleasant and the two of them only grew closer as time went by. Of course Ron and Hermione opposed to their friendship at first, but Draco seemed to grow on them too.

They both had their problems, problems with themselves, their family and the world around them. But in the end those problems only bound them closer together. Harry wouldnt want it any other way.

It was impossible for Harry not to fall for Draco. And the day he confessed, he feared Draco would reject him. Not because he didnt return Harry's feelings, because Harry sensed he did. He was almost certain he did. The signs was there.

The secret glances. The discret small touches. The need to be aroud each other. It wasnt that. It was because there would never be anything physically between them, but hugs, cuddles, cheek kisses and handholding.

Harry wasn't sure Draco would be able to handle that. Really, he wasn't sure how anyone would, when they weren't like Harry himself.

His insecurities was why Harry hadn't known how to respond, when Draco had thrown himself at him and muttered in his ear.

"finally, Potter"

And then they had gone on dates. A lot of them. Harry had never felt as much as he did when he was with Draco. But it was mostly what he didn't felt, which mattered. There was no pressure, no discomfort. He didnt have to please Draco, because Draco didnt seem to want him any other way.

Then they had taken the next step and moved in together. Draco had fussed about it, yelling at Harry when he hung a painting so uneven it was almost embarrassing. And still he couldn't help but smile. Just maybe he could get his happy ending too.

Harry thought it was a dream. A dream which could end every minute and become a nightmare, because Draco wanted more. He wasnt sure Draco could really continue living like this, but he trusted said male to tell him when he no longer could.

\--o-o--

Draco didnt want more. Harry realized that when he looked at the ring on his finger, lifting his gaze to meet his soon to be husband and felt the tears surface.

Draco smiled at him, reaching in to whipe the tears away and all Harry could do was let out a shaking yes.

The hug which followed was possibly the best hug they had ever had. Dracos arms around him felt more right than anything had ever felt in his life.

In that moment he knew it was right. There was his spark.


End file.
